The present invention relates to a step stool, and particularly, to a foldable step stool having legs that move relative to one another between an opened use position and a closed storage position. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable step stool provided with a carrying handle for use when the step stool has been folded to assume the closed storage position.
Step stools have a frame and one or more steps that individuals use for elevation when reaching for objects, painting walls, or any everyday task where extra elevation would be helpful. Step stool frames are often foldable for ease of storage while the step stool is not being used.
According to the present invention, a foldable step stool includes a frame having a front leg and a rear leg movable relative to the front leg and a carrying handle supported for pivotable movement on one of the legs about a pivot axis. The step stool further includes a retainer coupled to the handle to move with the handle about the pivot axis to lock the front leg to the rear leg.
In preferred embodiments, the handle includes a pivot rod supported on the front leg for rotation about the pivot axis and a handle grip coupled to the pivot rod. A handle anchor is coupled to the rear leg and formed to include a pair of rod jackets positioned to lie in spaced-apart relation to one another and mate with the pivot rod of the handle when the rear leg is moved to lie alongside the front leg whenever the foldable step stool is collapsed for storage.
The retainer includes a pair of retainer members and each retainer member is coupled to the handle grip. Each retainer member is arranged to trap one of the rod jackets in a fixed position adjacent to the pivot rod after the foldable step stool has been collapsed to mate the rod jackets of the handle anchor with the pivot rod of the handle and the handle is pivoted about the pivot axis to assume a stool-carrying position.
A handle mount is coupled to the front leg and arranged to support the pivot rod of the handle for rotation about the pivot axis. The handle anchor further includes a jacket support coupled to the rear leg and arranged to support the two rod jackets in spaced-apart relation to one another so that they mate with the pivot rod in a position to be trapped by the retainer members during pivoting of the handle about the pivot axis to lock the front and rear legs together.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.